wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Firestrike
About Firestrike belongs to ThatToast. Please don't use her in roleplays, fanfics, or anything else of the sort without my permission. (She may be mentioned briefly in fanfics if you give credit to me) Firestrike is an IceWing/SkyWing hybrid with orange scales, blue eyes, and two sets of horns: one like a normal dragon's horns, and the IceWing mane of horns. She has animus powers, but doesn't use them as much as any other dragon would. She has only used her powers a few times, not because she is scared of them, but because she doesn't really see the purpose of using animus magic over and over, when it will ultimately lead to your sanity's demise. Powers/Abilities As mentioned above, Firestrike is an animus. She wears a blue sapphire necklace: one of the few items she has enchanted. She has many other gold accessories, but none of them are enchanted or serve any other purpose other than "to be fancy," as she says. She can breathe fire not quite as hot as a SkyWing's, and has a frame similar to an IceWing's. Her wings aren't the strongest since she prefers to run more than fly. They are about he size of a SkyWing's wings, due to her hybrid DNA Other than that, she has normal dragon abilities. Description She was described earlier, but not in very much detail, so here ya go XD Firestrike has summer-orange scales with just a slight touch of red. She has white "freckle" scales on her snout that make her look younger than she actually is. Her orange scales radiate a slight heat, while the white scales radiate a noticeable cold. She does not have a boyfriend or crush, but she is considered beautiful by many at Jade Mountain Academy. She wears a blue sapphire pendant, which is enchanted. It makes her less likely to catch colds or other diseases, and makes her almost completely immune to any deadly diseases. The necklace helps with her spring allergies as well. It does not add an immunity or resistance to poisons, toxins, venoms, or anything of that sort. It is considered "useless" by some dragons, but she appreciates it, as she does have some problems with her immune system. History She was born to a third-circle IceWing and a SkyWing, their names Horn and Metallic. She has a brother, Blizzardflame, who is three years younger than her. Her parents learned that she had some mild spring allergies, as well as a higher vulnerability to diseases. This did not deter her from being arguably the most optimistic and hyper dragonet ever. When she was nine, she received news that her brother had been struck by lightning. She rushed to the SkyWing hospital, and found her brother, scales charred, barely alive. Luckily, the doctors were able to save him, and he has white lightning-shaped scars from that as well. A few months after that, there was an attack on the Sky Kingdom by a group of SandWings wearing bird medallions. She fought for her kingdom with her brother, and nearly got her eyes taken out by multiple SkyWings many times. The battle finally ended when a dragonflame cactus exploded in the air, killing the SandWings' squad leader. She had a fairly normal dragonethood, and was lucky enough to be able to visit nearly every dragon kingdom, not including the Night Kingdom. She was enrolled in Jade Mountain Academy at the age of ten, and is now seventeen, pursuing her dream of being a professional runner and artist. Relationships add your OC's name and I'll edit her opinion of them in :) Gallery Add art if you want :3 Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Athlete) Category:Animus Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student)